Just One Wish
by Grojbandlover101
Summary: When 3 teenage girls end up in Equestria, they'll have to answer a whole lot of questions. But, they might be there for a reason. And it all started with one wish. I don't own MLP by the way.
1. The Wish

Lauren's POV

"Homework!Homework!Homework!" I hear my friend Kylee scream. That's all we can do now we're in 7th grade. We all go over to either Kylee's, Mikaela's, or my my house. "Lauren...Lauren... LAUREN!" I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my leg. I look to see Mikaela standing in front of me with her foot up for a second blow to my leg. _She is so violent, _I think. Then I have a crazy thought. "Wouldn't it be cool if we were ponies!" I scream. They look at me for a minute and brush it off. I say stuff like that all the time. "Hey, if my mom is okay with it, we might be able to have a sleepover." Kylee then runs out of her room and runs downstairs to tell her mom. Micky and I grab our phones and text our parents. I tell my mom and she says yes. I look at Micky and she nods her head. _This is going to be so much fun!_

Mikaela's POV

I look over at Lauren and see her eyes light up. I have seen her like this once and that's when she was eating chocolate ice cream between 2 cookies. My phone suddenly buzzes to life. _Okay you can, i will be coming over with clothes in a minute._ I look over at Lauren and nod my head yes. Kylee burst in and says "My mom said yes! Best Friday EVER!" We watch Grojband first, only because Lauren got to the remote first. Then I grab it out of her hands after we watch every episode twice. I change it to Gravity Falls but we only watch 5 episodes. Kylee then snatches it and changes it to MLP. We watched. Every. Single. Episode. Then Kylee's mom told us to go to sleep.

Kylee's POV

We watched so much TV. Literally 'til we dropped. While watching TV we played on the computers, did crafts, read, all that fun stuff. We played Truth or Dare, which ended with Lauren getting punched in the face, me getting kicked in the shin, and Mikaela with a sore fist and foot. After getting punched in the face, Lauren didn't really talk the rest of the night. I on the other hand, kept walking around. As we layed down I looked out the window and saw a shooting star. _I wish we were ponies. we wouldn't have homework and it would be so fun!_ Then I say a flashing light the whole world went black.


	2. Where Are we

Mikaela's POV

_What was that about?_ I think as I stand up to stretch. But as I stand up I fall right back down on my stomach. _What's going on?_ I then realize that I can't feel my toes or fingers. At that realization I stand up on all fours. _That's weird ,_I think,_ I can't feel my knees on the... GRASS!_ Wow last night must of cray-cray. I look down to see that I have HOOVES! I look to see 2 fillies beside me. One is a pegasus with a light pink coat and a blue and magenta mane and tail. She's asleep and saying... COOKIES?! That has to be Lauren. I nudge her saying her name softly- for a minute. "WAKE UP" I scream as I kick her in the shin.(**Wow. Someone has a temper**) She jumped up in the air, and then realized she wasn't coming down so she FREAKED OUT! _This is gonna be a long day._

Lauren's POV

_ Why aren't I coming down? I should be? And why did that unicorn filly kick me?! _I start freaking the max out, which gets me a look from that unicorn. _Okay Lauren, just breathe. you got this. _I look at the unicorn who kicked me. She had a purple coat and a light blue mane and tail. I look at the other unicorn, who was just waking up. It was probably from my scream. She had a pink coat with pink and blue braided a mane and tail. After waking up she said "Where the heck am I?" . . I recognize that voice. I was about to say something but then the unicorn that kicked me spoke up "Kylee?" Her eyes got really big then looked at me then the unicorn, who i'm guessing is Mikaela. "Mikaela? Lauren?" she says. Then I hear rustling in the bushes that surrounded us. I freeze and fall to the ground. "OW!Owy. Ow ow." I scream. Then 6 familiar ponies emerge from the bushes.

Twilight's POV

"Come on girls" I say as I lead my friends through the bushes. I look back and Rainbow Dash looks ticked off at me. I don't know what's bothering her, so I think back to earlier that morning.

_Flashback Time:_

_I was just sitting there in my library. It was re-shelving day and I was so excited. Then suddenly a huge light comes up from Everfree Forest. I jump up and dropped "Magic: For Fillies". I don't know why I have that, I think, I have no use for it. I grab my saddle bags and tell Spike I'm going out for a while. I run all over to grab my friends. When I get all of them I gather them up for a meeting. "Why can't I just fly over there and just kick their butts. Easy peasy." She says after I'm done. That girl can be so hot-headed at times. "I already said that. It's because they might be enemies or worse... humans." I shudder at tat thought. Pinkie pie speaks up " But wouldn't they-"_

"Twilight!" I hear Apple jack yell. "What?! Did I do something wrong!" I replied. Everyone looks at me strange. _I need to get myself together!_ After alot of awkward silence Fluttershy speaks up. "We're here." she whispers.


End file.
